Hunter's Son
by Narwhal King
Summary: The squeal to Hunter's Slave. Directly after Eric "died" a prophecy was issued with the harrowing words he will return. Will he attempt to defy the Fates once more or will someone convince him to return?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again. I am back. I think. Let me check my notes on what to say…. Yeah, I got nothing. Good news is… I is back! Welcome back to the world of Percy Jackson, with a side of Eric. Stir occasionally over the course of a few weeks. Make sure to throw in some form of bacon to keep yourself awake. This chapter will take place in third person, directly after Eric "died". So, without further ado.**

The dead body, blood slowly pouring from the body on the field. The army on the hill, slowly moving forward, as the opposing army slowly vanishes, confused at what had just happened. Slowly, three people walk towards the body. A man, with a helmet upon his head and sea green eyes, a woman with gray eyes, and a helmet, and lastly, a woman, without armor, and red hair barely tamed.

"The promise, it should have applied to the arrow…" The woman with the gray eyes says, reaching for the body's helmet. Her hand passes through the helmet, and touches dirt. The man and the other woman attempt to grab at him, with the man confused.

He would look around, visibly angry. "ERIC! WHERE IN HADES ARE YOU?" A small group of girls move forward slightly, with only three coming close. One with dark hair, and pale skin, the second slightly taller than the other two with long blond hair, and lastly, a shorter girl than the blond, with light brown hair. She is the first one of the three to get to the body, and she kneels at his.

"The male died? Good." A voice says, as the group assembled there looks at the voice with anger. The speaker, a girl with black hair in a silver jacket like the other three, and smiles.

"Catelynn, here are your options." The tall blonde says, drawing a knife. The other people draw swords and knives, with the red haired girl grabbing a hair brush. The girl with the light brown hair is still kneeling next to the body, not paying attention to the world around her.

The light around the redhead changes, as her body is pulled up from the ground. A green smoke rolls out of her mouth, sneaking like a snake. The hairbrush, once held firmly in her hand, drops to the ground, rolling away.

" _The son of none,_

 _The bastard of one,_

 _Will rise to new heights,_

 _Or will fall to new lows_

 _Thought beaten, dead, lost,_

 _He will return, stronger, alive, found."_

The smoke enters the body of the red haired girl once more, and the man grabs her body before she hits the ground. As that happens, the body begins to vanish, slowly at first, but as a centaur rides over, it is gone.

"A prophecy? Scour the camp for him!" The centaur yells, as the assembled army runs around in the camp for the living body.

Less than ten minutes later, a tall blonde haired teen finds a carving on a silver cabin.

"He has let down the challenge. That son of a bitch." The first man says, smirking.

"The Hunters will catch him." A woman, with a silver crown says, slightly shaky.

"No. He will not let you live I fear." The centaur says, shaking his head.

At the same time that is happening, far away from this all, a six foot tall man, with auburn hair and silver eyes, is bleeding out his nose. In front of him, is a form made of four elements, and whose form keeps changing. A hand from the form is on the man, as a silver light takes control. When it subsidizes, the nosebleed is gone, as the man is built now like a truck.

"Eric, do you want to know what you are?" The form asks.

"No shit." The man named Eric says sarcastically.

"Lose that attitude with me. Eric, you are god of the wolves, of the pack, and of the bond between brothers."

 **Yes, I did have a short chapter. Wanted it to be a nice tie in on what has happened between the two. See you all in two weeks with the next chapter, which will be MUCH longer.**


	2. The Abuser Killer

**Is it that time already? New chapter? Let me check my calendar and my watch. Yes, yes it is. As it is -7 o'clock on Blursday. Just want to tell you when this story takes place. 100 years after the events of the last story, with us returning the first person of Eric. Let's do this.**

Staring at the wall of weapons before me, I smile. My sword and shield, placed within easy reach, the bows and arrows surrounding it fan out like a peacock's behind. Knives in seathes, under the bows from the feet as it were. I grab two knives blindly, and pick up two karambit knives. I spin them on my finger, their curves landing into my fingers. Placing their seathes under an armpit each, I grab my cloak, pulling it over my armor.

As I exit my room, walking to the Council's chambers, I notice an old friend. A silver wolf bounds over, his tongue laying over his teeth.

"M'Lord." He says, his front legs bowing as he steps in next to me.

"Abe, you know I hate that." I say, looking at him.

"I know. But I like annoying you." Abe replies, gently nipping the air.

"Sometimes I wonder who your parents are." I mutter, walking into The Primal Council's meeting room. Already in the room are four of the five members.

"Noble, Plainhell, Stock, and Kan. Where in the Hades is the 'Lionheart'?" I ask, doing air quotes around Lionheart. Noble, a woman of just 20, the youngest council member, her blonde hair reaching her back without her helmet shrugs.

"No idea M'Lord." Plainhell, an annoying man of 25, his short brown hair cut to show the skin says, as Abe smiles. Stock, being the sensible man of 30 hits Plainhell over the head with his sword.

"Eric, he overslept." Kan says, knowing this as fact because of their 'secret' love.

"One of these days I am going to have Abe drag him here." I mutter, sitting down on my spot at the table. As I sit, Ace 'Lionheart' Brown walks in, with the swagger fitting a jackass.

"Am I late?" He asks, kissing Kan on the forehead.

"Either sit down and shut up or Abe eats." I say, grabbing one of the karambit knives from under my cloak. He sits down, scared as Abe lets out a growl, knowing he may get to eat donkey flesh. Noble, Plain, and Stock begin to laugh at the sight of a man who claims to have no fears gets scared by a wolf. Life is good.

"First order of business." I begin, standing up. "We have to expand the headquarters. With our surge of population from recruiting over the planets, and birth rates, we need to add a fourth district." I say, pointing to a map. On it rests a city, split in three, with a military fort the size of Tokyo times three. Four of the Council members nod at the new plan, before a knock is heard on the doors.

"ENTER!" I scream, gripping the knife in my hand. In comes a small man in statue, dressed in a fancy suit. All Council members loudly groan, myself included.

"Who told him?" Kan asks, her eyes closed with anguish.

"Archduke Solokind, what do we owe this pleasure?" I say, spitting out the last word.

"Isn't the Archduke of the City allowed to be at Primal Council meetings?" He asks, smiling.

"Only if requested or needed, you bastard. Leave." I say, physically angry.

"I feel like I am needed, so I will stay." He says, sitting on an empty chair at the table. Within a flash I am standing next to him, the karambit knife from my hand with blade pointed at his neck.

"I don't feel like you are needed. At this council or at all. Period. Now fuck off from the Council." I order, slowly removing the dagger. He gets up, shocked, and slowly backs up, leaving. As he leaves, I walk back to my spot, seathing my blade. "You know what?"

"What?" Stock asks, leaning forward, having seen this before.

"Dismissed. I want to do something." I say, pinching the bridge of my nose. Everyone but Stock get up, and leave.

"Don't you do it." Stock demands, looking at me.

"What are you going to do?"

"Tell her."

"You wouldn't."

"I would if you keep leaving for hours at a time and she questions me."

"It is good practice for you, old man." I say, standing up. I grip Abe's face, removing a 'layer' of it, a metal mask appearing in my hand. The shape of a wolf head, teeth barred, a leather strap behind it. I begin strapping it over my face, covering all minus my eyes, the two silver eyes staring out in a way that shows them as dark and foreboding. I leave the room, heading back to my armory. On the wall, hidden from my other weapons is a shortsword, the one I 'died' with. "Justice, it's time." I say to it, as if it can speak to me.

I grab the sword, sheathing it under my clock and putting my two karambit blades back on the wall where they belong. I begin walking out of the armory as a voice stops me.

"Didn't Stock tell you it was a bad idea?" A friend of mine asks, appearing behind me.

"Hey Chaos, and too bad. I need to get the stress out." I continue to walk as he appears in front of me. Fire, water, earth and air make his body ever changing.

"You don't have to do what you are about to do." He says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It has been years since the quote on quote Abuser Killer has been back." I teleport away, and the last look is of Chaos shaking his head at me. I land inside a house, and quickly find my bearings. Poppy Cooper, charged with three counts of child abuse of her son, all times found innocent via mistrial. Her son, Noah, hasn't been seen in school for two weeks, and the school has begun to suspect something. As I sit at the kitchen table, I pour myself some whiskey out of a glass bottle I made appear, slowly taking shots. A door near me opens, as this Poppy comes in, drunk.

"Wh-who are-are you?" She asks, stumbling around.

"The Abuser Killer." I say, smiling. She growls, drawing a knife from the knife rack near the draw and swinging. Within a flash, Justice is at her throat, about to cut. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you."

"I-I am the on-on-only caregiver of my son." She growls. I quickly slit her throat, growling as her body hits the floor.

"Wrong answer." I say, kicking her body. I pull the knife from her hand, and with the speed of light, carve out the words, 'An abuser died here when your justice couldn't. -The Abuser Killer. PS. Like the name, kind of rhymes.'

I begin walking around the house till I find a double padlocked door.

"Hey Noah, are you in there?" I ask, knocking.

"Who are you?" I hear him ask, as I let out a small frown.

"The man who is here to save you." I say, breaking the locks with my bear hands. As I open the door, Noah quickly goes to the other side of the room, hiding.

"What are you?" He asks, trying to stay in a corner.

"I forgot the mask didn't?" I ask, removing the mask, giving him a small smile.

"You looked scary."

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"Not anymore! What is your name?"

"My name is Eric, and how would you like to leave this place?" I ask, reaching a hand out to him.

"And go where?" He asks. For a seven year old, he is smart.

"My home, where no one can hurt you ever again." He quickly jumps into my arm, and I stand up. "Hold on tight, this will be fast." He nods, scared. I grab me mask, and teleport back into the council room.

"Where are we?" He asks.

"A planet far away, where no one can hurt you, like I said before." I say, as Abe begins bounding over.

"Eric, and who may this be?"

"Noah, this is Abe. Abe you don't get to know his name." I say, with a smile as Noah begins petting him.

"This is a big puppy." Noah says, as I crouch next to him.

"You could say that." I say, as Abe than looks at me solemnly.

"She is here. Come on, get it done with. Noah has to come." Abe says, walking down a hallway that I hate with a passion. I pick Noah up as he is confused, and begin walking down the hallway. While walking, me and him speak of something, and enter into the room.

"Lady Chaos, what do I owe this pleasure to?" I ask, putting Noah down.

"You went to Earth without my permission, give me one reason I shouldn't destroy you." She snaps at me, her form similar to Chaos, but the materials seem darker, almost evil.

"I went to destroy an abuser, and bring my son here." I say, one hand reaching to Justice.

"You have a son?!" She screams, coming towards me.

"Adopted son, and his name is Noah. He is seven." I say, about to draw. She stops short, and growls.

"I hate you so much."

"Same to you." I say, picking Noah up, leaving.

 **Wait, what was the long talk about? Eric adopting Noah? But what powers will Noah have, and how will this change everything? Well currently, it changed a total of… I think all the things. Well see you in two weeks, and Happy Fourth Americans. Yes, I know delayed. But, I had to celebrate.**


	3. Noah, Noble, Stock and Eric in One Base

**Hi again! It is time for the next update. Let's do this. Yes, I know, short thing here, but it is time to start. Now for serious. No, now. I SAID NOW.**

"Who was that?" Noah asks, as I carry him out of there.

"A 'friend' of mine." I say, frowning with those words. He lets out a laugh, sitting on my shoulder.

"Where are we going?" He asks, not even five seconds later.

"To my armory, so I can give Abe back the mask, and put away my sword. And then a room for you." I say, walking over to the armory, grabbing Justice. As we enter, Noah slides off my shoulders, running over to the weapons.

"What are these?" He asks, pointing at a set of throwing knives.

"My throwing knives, a gift from the King of the Old Kingdom." I say, as I put the mask in a spot Abe can reach it easily. As I place Justice back on it's hooks, I hear Noah walk up next to me.

"What are these?" He asks.

"Justice and Injustice, my sword and shield." I say, pointing to the dead dove on the shield. "Though I mainly leave this here unless it is for peace." I say, smiling. I pick him up again, as he looks up at me.

"Where are you bringing me?" He asks, blinking.

"Your room. You need to sleep." I say, walking over to the room right next to mine.

"But I'm no-" That is as far as he gets before a yawn exits his mouth and I let out a laugh.

"Sleep, or your body may just go asleep without clearing it up with you." I say, laughing. As I place him in the bed, tucking him in, he is already asleep, but I kiss his forehead, smiling. I walk out of his room, as I walk into mine. As I do, I grab a throwing knife near the door, throwing it at the photo on one of my walls. It sticks, just like the thousands of others that cover the photo.

I smile, seeing my 'mother's' face covered with all the knives I could fit on there. The walls bare, minus for the odd shadow box of medals and trophies from battle, and photos of me and the men. As I pull off the cloak, and rest it on the chair at the small desk, papers thrown all over it. I sit at the desk, removing my shirt and pants, putting on pajamas. Covering my eyes with my hands as I sit there, thinking about what I did.

I clear the papers off my desk, or as everyone else would put it, shoving them onto the floor. I would reach down, grabbing a piece of paper from near the bottom. On it is a chart, showing the five council members and their commands and communicator numbers. I would shake my head, hunting around for mine. As I find mine, I type in Stock's and Noble's numbers. As they answer, Stock in his bed, and Noble getting ready to sleep I shake my head.

"I need your help, both of you." I say, as Stock yawns.

"Can't it wait till the morning you idiot?" Stock asks, his eyes heavy.

"Yeah." Noble agrees, staring daggers into my head.

"No, this is serious. And I need an answer now." I say, looking at the ceiling.

"What did you do this time?" Stock asks, his eyelids about to drop.

"I adopted a son… And don't know how to raise him." I say, looking at the two. Noble stares at me, and grabs a dagger from somewhere near you. Stock shoots up in his bed, his eyes wide.

"You are a fucking idiot." Stock says.

"Agreed." Noble says, shaking her head. "How are you Alpha, a god, and a fucking idiot?"

"Let's see. Well, I didn't have a mother." I say, staring at the two. "And I don't want Noah to deal without a mother figure. So Noble, help me, and I need Stock to help me teach him. Either help me, or you two are dead meat. And Abe will have some words with you two." I say with a seriousness I rarely use, looking them down. Stock and Noble, look at me, and than nod.

"Fine, but only if you leave me alone." Noble says, hanging up.

"She is going to stab you." Stock says.

"Oh, I know." I say, hanging up, putting down the communicator. I stand up, content that I am helping Noah, head over to my bed. As I sit on the edge of my bed, and look towards the ceiling, still thinking. I lay down, and get to sleep with ease.

Once morning comes, I shoot up, and head to my closet. Most of the clothes in there are simple tunics and pants, and a set of armor. I grab a black set, flashing it on my body. As I walk out the door, grabbing the cloak and putting it on my shoulders, a beep on the communicator on my desk stops me in my tracks.

I grab it, reading a message from Noble. "I have Noah with me, taking him to a training field. What do you want me to teach him?"

I call her up, her face filling up the screen. I shake my head slightly.

"Bring Noah over to the classroom." I say, staring in her eyes.

"Why should he go there?" She asks, Noah himself nodding.

"So I can explain some things I couldn't last night. Like his powers." I say, knowing that should hook him in. He quickly looks up to Noble, a smile on his face.

"Please please please!" Noah says, jumping up and down.

"I hate you Eric." She says, cutting off the comms. I begin walking to the large classroom we have in the base for recruits and trainings, and wait by the doors. Noah appears in front of me, without Noble.

"How did you get here so fast?" I ask, staring down at him.

"I just ran!" He says, out of breath.

"Well that explains one thing…" I say, opening the doors.

"What is that?" Noah asks, as Noble is nearly at the doors.

"You have some of your grandmother's powers." I say, as Noah, Noble and I walk in.

 **Yes, I know, this is short, but I have some sad news. No update in two weeks, as I will be on vacation. Yes, I know, I should have back up, but I am worried about other stuff next week. Packing. So, once I return, I will have a chapter in three weeks, and than a week after that, another one. Well, until than. See you later.**


	4. Author's Note

**So I was only half right with my timing on my vacation. I will have a chapter by next week, the reason being I am going on it on the end of the week, not the middle/start. Sorry about the confusion. See you all next week.**


	5. For Fuck's Sake

**SOOOOO… I suck with gates. Yeah…. I leave soonTM, but not soon enough to stop me. MUHAHAHAHA. I have a bad evil laugh. Also, I suck with little kids, like how to write them, sooooooooo…. Time skip time again, 7 years. You will see why I picked that number.**

I sit forward, leaning over the helmet on my desk. Around the helmet is a set of full armor, just the right size and will grow for Noah. The symbol Δ or Delta covers the chest piece, and place of insignia. I finish carving it on the helmet, with the Δ resting perfecting upside down as the nose piece, and right side up, sticking forward as a horn, just like all the rest of the helmets for the rank. I stand up, as Abe grabs the armor all around the desk, carrying it to the main courtyard.

In a flash, I am in a silver set of armor, ɑ and ɒ covering it from top to bottom, for Alpha. The helmet resting on the desk, the one I normally wear, but instead of the leather strap, a full metal backing. As I slide it on my face, I drop to a single knee for a single second before I stand. As I look at my hands, them feeling lighter, I notice I let my guard down. I run to a mirror, and see myself, as the vision saw years ago. A moustache, an eyepatch, and a uniform. I force my armor on, standing there for five whole minutes, when it should not have taken but one.

Finally, it is back on and I stand. I grab Justice and Injustice, slinging Injustice over my back, Justice on my hip. I would shake my head, as Stock and Noble walk into my room.

"Hurry up, it is almost time for this. Noah is getting a little… How do you put it?" Stock asks, looking over to Noble.

"Fucking pissed off?" She offers, as I look over her armor, with Noble's and Stocks being the same, with Beta(β) covering it. Stock thinks for a moment before nodding.

"I would have used less cursing, but it works alright. What happened?"

"My cool broke for a second. This can't be good for me." I say, looking at them both.

"What happened?" Noble asks, as Stock pretty much leap forwards.

"Was it that vision you told me about years ago?" He demands, grabbing the face of my helmet.

"Yes. Now we have to pretend it didn't happen and go. So let's move." I push past them both, Justice's leather sheath hitting my metal covered leg as I keep on pushing the pace of the three of us. The two of them have to run to keep up, their armor being pushed to the max of mobility. The armor of Noble and Stock, made for human speed, is barely keeping pace with mine, armor made to withstand the power of a god, who can lose control. Often.

As I reach the end of the hallway, I see Noah, in only simple clothes.

"Where have you been Dad?" He asks, swiping his hand at my head.

"No time to explain, let's get going." I say, as I push out of the large double doors. Noah falls in between Stock and Noble, with all of us walking at a normal pace. In front of us, the whole army stands, for the ranking ceremony of the Newbloods. On the stage, fathers and mothers stand, in full armor, with their sons and daughters as a bag is placed in front of their feet. A spot is left for me and Noah, as we fall into our positions. I quickly excuse myself from the line, with Noble and Stock standing in the place of the mother and father, as I walk to a small podium, barely able to fit a piece of paper.

"By the might of Chaos, by the strength of your oaths, by the power of the pack, and by my orders, I welcome the Newbloods into the ranks, approved by their families." I start, as I begin to read the list, each Newblood getting the rank of Omega until I stop before Noah.

"Due to birthright, and the law of the pack, Noah, son of me, is awarded the armor and power of Delta. May his strength and wisdom guide those below him. And with the final Newblood given their rank, I hereby welcome you all to grab your armor, crafted by your parents, and granted the powers of the gods." I end the speech with that line, as the entire army stomps their foot, weapons banging the ground as they scream each one of the names of the Newblood, to show where they are to go. Noah's name is called by Stock's elite guard, as I nod at the commander of it. Before long, only I stand on the stage, to let out the dismissal before a light blinds us all.

Suddenly, all armor I hear creaks and bends to a single knee, heads bowed. The Primal Council members all nod at the light, as I look towards the light, shaking my head. Chaos appears, standing next to me, his form solid enough to look like armor, but if you look close enough it moved, but not much. He stands there, his face serious.

"PRIMAL COUNCIL FOLLOW ME, EVERYONE ELSE GO TRAIN!" He shouts, as all of the Council begins to follow him as he pushes into the building we had just left, as I pull off my helmet.

"What the hell is happening?" I ask, shaking my head to get my hair to follow down.

He suddenly stops, before disappearing and reappearing with Noah. Though no one else notices Noah until I facepalm.

"Noah, did you really think a GOD wouldn't see you?" I ask, as he allows the light once more to touch him.

"Nope, I wanted to be found. But I want to know this." He says, moving over to behind Noble.

Me and Chaos look at each other, and he shrugs, before teleporting us all to his room. The pure white room I was made a god in. Where I ran from death.

"What is it Lord Chaos?" Lionheart asks, as we all nod.

"You have to go back." He says, that sentence focused on me. I shake my head, drawing Justice and pointing it at his throat.

"Never." I say, fire in my eyes. He pushes the sword away from his neck, as he grows.

"I do not care if you hate it, but you should know she and Percy and such are still alive. Your mother is there sadly still." He says, towering over me. "So you are going. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" He screams, as all but me take a step back.

"As long as I don't have to take over my helmet. EVER." I say, growing to match his height. Plainhell and Kan grab Noah as he attempts to run at me. They hold him as Ace pushes him from the front, barely keeping him from pushing them all.

"Deal. Now prepare for the march." He orders, as I teleport into a hidden room in the building. A small closet, with the statue of Emily I made years ago on a shelf, the only thing in there, my private return. I grab it from the shelf, and run to my room reaching to a button directly above my desk, so little used that an inch of dust is on it. I reach over, pushing away the dust and I take a deep breath. I push the button as I hear sirens blaring, the entire army now in panic mode to grab their packs and gears and get ready for deployment. I hear a knock on my door, as Noah is there, his helmet under his arm.

"Hey Dad, why were you late today?" He asks, staring me in the eyes.

"I lost control for a second." I say, not paying attention to what I look at. My eyes wander over to my clock, and I reach over, putting it on. "Come on, you have to get with your unit, and I have to grab some stuff." I say, pushing past him to the armory. He follows me, and I can tell he doesn't like the answer. I reach the armory, and grab the silver bow and sheath of arrows there.

"What is that?" He asks, staring at the bow.

"Salvation." I say, throwing the bow over my shoulder, the string covering the leather strap of the shield, and arrows on the opposite side of Justice.

"Dad, what do I do if I see your mother?" He asks, taking a step closer to me.

"Ignore her. Or throw a blade if needed. Now let's go." I say, running to the double doors. As I reach the doors, I see Abe standing there, the Primal Council flanking him.

"Where we going M'Lord?" Abe asks, trying to crack a joke.

"Earth." I say, not amused at the joke. All of the Council nods, but Abe takes a step closer.

"Than I am coming." Abe says, growling.

"You never come to war. Why now?" I ask, the wolf helmet I have on making it seem like a werewolf is talking down to a wolf.

"I have sworn to protect you from that bitch on Earth." He says, standing up on his hind legs, putting his forelegs up on my shoulders. His jaw rests on the mask's, his eyes staring in mine. "So I am coming." He says after sitting like that for about thirty seconds, before pushing off. I would look at him again, before staring at the doors.

"Council, to your posts. Prepare to load onto the ships." I order, as I push the doors open, the army assembled with packs on and all tools in formation. Stock and Noah head to a smaller group of men, and Noah is handed a full pack of items and tools as I watch and wait. Kan and Ace share a quick kiss before they take their places in front of the two largest units, Plainhell taking the rangers and scouts with a grin and a bunch of headslaps, as Noble walks to the newest unit, barely larger than Plainhell's but with a large unit of sword wielding Omegas and Kappas.

I take the podium still there, and pull the mask up, as if it were a visor as Abe walks up next to me. I look over all the banners of the army, as large transports appear to start shuttling them to Earth where they will appear within the second. The men begin to load onto the ships, leaving no one but me and Abe standing there still.

"Chaos, where do you want me?" I ask to the sky waiting for him to forcibly teleport me somewhere. Before he does, I strap the bottom jaw of the mask onto my chin, and pull it down, allowing the jaw to move as my mouth does. I look over to Abe and let out a small chuckle as his jaw drops as re appear inside the Olympians throne room. Not like I care. One of them, I think Poseidon is in the middle of speaking before stopping.

"Who in Hades are you?" The one at the far end with a stupid ass suit demands, pointing a lighting bolt at me.

"Name's Wolfe, and I was sent to help you ungrateful sons of bitches." I reply calmly, the jaw of the wolf changing my voice to that of a deep demonic tone.

"Who sent you?" A woman next to Queen Bitch asks, as I turn to look at her.

"An old friend of mine, known him for over a hundred years. Most likely around 15 for you fucks, but you may know him. Chaos? Anyone heard of him?" I say, smiling under the mask. Shocked gasps cue me to what I could have guessed. They know him but not personally.

"Impossible, no one sees him anymore!" Is all I can hear for a minute until I let out a wolfish howl, stopping them mid conversations.

"Now, can someone tell me what you are under attack by? As my orders just say nothing on that." That last line I summon a piece of paper, before looking to Abe. "Did you bring my reading glasses?"

"I was not supposed to carry them, you never told me to." He says, knowing to piss them off as long as he can.

"Oh yes you were you fucking idiot. I told you today to carry them," I say, looking at him.

"That never happened." He says, trying hard not to start laughing/panting.

"Fine. I will summon them." I say, as a pair of reading glasses appears on my face before I growl at the paper. "Yep, nothing. So tell me so I can tell my pack what to target."

"Your pack?" I hear a voice I never wanted to hear again ask, as I ignore it.

"So, who am I targeting?" I ask again, looking around. An arrow shot from Queen Bitch that would have hit me if I had not stopped it about an inch from my face, the arrow floating in the air. "I asked a question." I say, as if the arrow isn't there.

"Nyx." Suit man says, trying to straighten his tie.

"You could have just said that. Let's go Abe." I say, as I walk out, letting the arrow drop. "You better hope none of my pack is under attack." I scream at them, with me and Abe being teleported away by Chaos to the rest of the pack. I land in the front of the camp, swords and shields ready to fight.

"Who are you?" I hear a familiar voice ask, his sword pointed at my chest. Though he stands twenty feet away I lt out a laugh.

"Even you wouldn't be stupid enough to attack a pack the size of a field army." I say, staring at him dead on. "Or a god." I add, my masking making the god sound even more demonic than normal.

"Than why are you here?" Percy ask,s, taking a step closer.

"Why, to help of course. I heard you are fighting Night or Nyx or Bitch, correct?" I ask, the mask opening the jaw and leaving it there to end it. Percy nods, sheathing his sword. The rest of the camp slowly does the same, but one doesn't drop a bow aimed at Plainhell.

"That one has been flipping you off this entire time, want me to shoot him?" He asks, looking like a smaller version of Apollo if memory serves me right. I just turn and wave him off.

"Abe, get him. And tell him next time I shoot." I say as Abe starts a sprint over to him growling.

"DAMN YOU ALPHA!" I hear Plainhell scream as he runs through his unit. I begin to let out a loud laugh, as I look over all the Betas in the army.

"BETAS! BUILD THE CAMP!" I scream, as each of the soldiers removes their packs, and begin to grab shovels and tents, and digging a trench. Lionheart's men begin to set up a large command tent in the center of the camp, and less than an hour later a fully working camp is set up, dirt walls, a full trench system, and kitchens and such already working. The camp minus Percy has already left the hill, going back to their activities.

"I know I know you from somewhere." He says, turning towards me.

"Heard of the Abuser Killer?" I ask, not letting anything on.

"Who hasn't?" He replies.

"Well you have met him." I say, walking towards the camp.

"There is something else about you. I can't put my finger on it, but I know you!" He says, following me.

"I wouldn't suggest digging too deep. Not many know past this." I say, taping the mask as the men and women in the trench salute as I walk in. "Now, if Chiron appoints you as delegate, tell him I wouldn't mind. Until than!" I say, teleporting into the camp, laughing. "Man I love my job."

 **So….. Original plan for the chapter was about 1.5k words… This is sitting at roughly 2.8k. I think I over shot it. But, I hope you really like what I am doing with this so far, and yes, it will be much longer the story, not a small 7 chapter continuation. The reason I am bringing them to camp now is for a bunch of stuff, which you will see in two weeks.**


	6. Hunters versus Pack

**And to quote the law of the tundra, article 7, I am back. At least I think that is right. But let's get to writing. More fun with that.**

I would walk into the command tent, smiling. As I walk into the tent, tables with maps and charts all over the tent, I see Plainhell, Abe, Ken, Stock, Noble, Ace looking over the central table, a map of the camp over it all. They are so focused on the map that when I throw Justice on the table, near the base, they all jump back.

"What are you fools doing?" I ask, taking my sword again.

"Planning for any battles." Stock would say before I wave my hand dismissively.

"We plan when we know. Do you want me to explain it further?" I ask them all, pushing the maps off the table towards the floor. "We need to make sure supplies get moving at an orderly pace first and foremost, even if sieged. And I distrust the camp and their 'gods'." I say, air quotes around gods. "Now focus on that while I go do some stuff." I say, walking out of the tent.

As I exit the tent, a group of soldiers run past the entrance, swords and shields in their hands.

"What's happening?" I ask, keeping pace with the commander, as he looks over to me.

"Group of archers demanding something, Alpha." He says, giving a small salute, running towards the front gate.

"Oh shit…" I mutter, walking towards the gate. As I get closer I hear screaming, before the loud pull and release of a bow string. I teleport to where it is, stopping the arrow mid air.

"Now, who shot this?" I demand looking at the arrow. I see only one with her bow up, and she stares at me.

"Why should I tell you male?" Caitlyn demands, spitting at me. The spit falls in front of my feet, as I let out a laugh.

"I dislike killing on, what day is this? Tuesday? But I can make an exception for today." I say, drawing Justice and pointing it at her.

"A male, kill me?" She asks, with most of the Hunt laughing.

"A god." I say, before look at the wolves behind them. "HEEL!" I scream, as they rush over to stand behind me. I give a cocky smile and laugh before giving a small bow, the wolves following. A whip attempts to strike me, but I catch it mid air, an inch from my eyes.

"Wh-what?!" She asks, confused.

"Honey, I am a god." I say, yanking it from her hands, and striking her with the butt of the whip. "Don't fuck with a god." I say, dropping the whip on the ground. "And don't follow unless Queen Bitch makes you delegate to the pack!" I scream, the wolves running back to the Hunt as I head into the base once more. I hear a scuffle break out behind me, a couple howls, and some bodies falling towards the grounds.

"FIght and die!" I hear Noble scream, her body running past me towards the gate.

"Damn you Noble!" I say laughing as the rest of the pack runs toward the gate. I turn and watch, as the Hunters get surrounded by the entire pack. Swords, spears, and bows aimed at the girls, ready to strike if they make a wrong move. "Open a path!" I order, looking at the pack.

Slowly, a path is formed and all the girls, say for one leaves. A face I never thought I would see again, staring at me. Studying me. Light brown hair, reaching her mid back, a bow in her hands, arrow aimed at me. Without warning, the arrow is shot from the bow, before I stop it an inch from my face. I quickly teleport over to her, the arrow floating where I was.

"Run." I growl, drawing Justice halfway out its sheath. Instead of running, she hits me with her bow, her eyes wild. My head, pushed over less than an inch, slowly turns to her once more. I finishing drawing Justice, striking her with the dull side of it. With a flash, she is knocked out, her body hitting the floor.

"Restrain her." I order, as men quickly tie her hands behind her back, and her legs together, as I pick her up myself. The pack forms up behind me, as I carry her over my shoulder. Stock looks at me, but I shake my head, signalling him away. I quickly teleport to my room, unting her legs and arms, and sitting her on a chair. I sit in the chair in front of her, my head in my hands, as she starts to wake up. I stare up at her, hiding my shaking with a well placed yawn.

"Wh-where am I?" Emily asks, blinking. She settles on my face, letting out a growl.

"My room, Emily. I want to talk." I say, staring her down. She settles down, looking at me once more. "Been what, 15 years since I saw you?" I ask, standing up. She follows my eyes, confused.

"Who are you?" She asks, as I walk over to a mirror on the other side of the room. On it, a rounded helmet rest sits, as I unstrap my helmet, and pull it off. My hair, hitting my neck, and my silver eyes no longer demonic, I place the helmet on the rest, and turn slightly.

"Don't you know the man you broke?" I ask, looking at her from the corner of my eye. She stands up, her chair falling onto the ground behind her. She jumps towards me, a fist raised, as I block it with ease. "I am no longer him."

 **So. So. SO! Yeah, I did that. I felt it would be a good jumping point for what comes next, and what will happen after. I have something kinda brutal soon. See you all in two weeks.**


	7. Delegates, Wolves, Violence

**Hello there. I have returned for another chapter. That means I should cut the chat up here and get on with the story.**

"Yo-yo-you can't be Eric… He-he-he died!" Emily screams, trying to kick me in the stomach. I let it bounce off my armor, staring her down.

"Can a god really die?" I ask, a smile on my face. Her arm, that had tried to punch me drop, as she just stares at me. She slightly shakes her head, as I continue to smile. "Now don't tell anyone what you saw here."

"How do I know you aren't lying?" She asks, trying to stare me down. I let out a laugh, still smiling.

"Your mother is the spirit of truth, you really think I can lie past you? I wouldn't think so." I say, putting one hand on her shoulder. "Now, do you want to be teleported out of here, or walk out?" Before she can reply, I replace the helmet that was on the desk, strapping it back to my mouth.

"I will walk out…" She mutters, and starts to walk towards the door. I smile following her about five feet back, keeping my distance. As she reaches the opening of the tent, I grab her shoulder.

"Hand this to my quote-on-quote mother, for me, will you?" I ask, handing her a letter.

"What is in here?" Emily asks, taking it.

"Nothing much. You will find out when you give it to her. Now run a long." I say, looking towards the Hunters. "Or else they might try and break in." I say, pointing at them.

She looks up at me, her eyes trying to find something in mine. She stops looking before dropping her gaze, looking at the ground. She begins to walk away, heading towards the Hunters as the pack seperates, allowing her to pass. She looks back one last time, but I vanish, teleporting behind the Hunters.

"Leave and enter the camp. Only one of you may enter, and only the one Queen Bitch says so. So fuck off from my camp." I scream, staring them all down. All but Emily walk away as soon as I say that, Emily staring at me once more. She leaves as well, holding the letter I gave her in her hands, flipping it over.

I hear a small cheer rise up in the pack, as I let out a small laugh. I yawn, stretching my arms behind my back.

"Abe, get your brothers!" I order, as Abe's ears shoot up, looking to me. His tongue rolls out of his mouth, as he howls a note as piercing as any blade, as three wolves come out from nowhere and everywhere. Their coats like Abe's, but covered in more scars. They lick each other, before coming to me, all of them letting out a small bow as they come here.

"Adalwolfa." I say, nodding towards the eldest wolf.

"At your service, Alpha." She says, her tongue rolling from her mouth as well.

"Bozkurtlar." I say, nodding towards the second wolf, the one gray one. He gives me a small nod, serious for war. "Otsanda." I say, nodding at her.

"Alpha, I am proud to return." She says, nodding to me.

"And… Abe." I say, looking at the last wolf, and my personal friend.

"What was that about?" He asks, his tongue hanging from his mouth. I let out a laugh, hitting him over the head gently.

"As you three know, you are the vanguard. Abe, when they come, your trial by fire begins." I say, looking towards the three elder wolves and lastly to Abe. They all nod, but Abe's tongue returns to his mouth, his face serious. I look over the four, as they than run to a cardinal direction, Abe taking the north, Bozkurtlar the east, Adalwolfa the south, and Otsanda the west. Abe lays in the entrance, while the other three rest on the walls, watching over the land before them. I nod walking towards Bozkurtlar as Stock heads that way as well.

"Alpha, what did you give that girl?" Stock asks, running up to me before we reach Bozkurtlar.

"A letter of recommendation." I say.

"For what?" Stock asks, already knowing the answer but wanting to make sure.

"Delegate." I reply, reaching Bozkurtlar.

"Isn't she the one you-" He starts as Bozkurtlar cuts him off.

"Alpha, you gave a letter of recommendation for delegate? Why?" Bozkurtlar asks, still staring over his post, watching over Camp Half Blood.

"Otherwise, the others may get an arrow through them." I calmly reply, a hint of a smile on my face. "Can you see anything abnormal?"

"Yes, a courier, nervously walking, very slowly, towards the exit, as if he wishes to speak. Seems to have a letter in his hands." Bozkurtlar says, following the person. As the person comes closer, I notice it to be Percy, and he doesn't look too nervous. In fact, he looks nearly calm, but checking the right side of him every couple of seconds. As if he is looking for someone, but can't find them.

"Smell anyone else?" I ask, as Stock keeps an eye on Percy.

"A female as well, can't place her…" Bozkurtlar says, looking around for her.

"There." Stock says, pointing next to Percy. "The grass slightly dips every other step, limping maybe?" I look where he is pointing, seeing the grass slightly dip, barely making a dent in the grass.

"Follow it, I will await Percy." I say, nodding, and hop down the walls, heading towards Percy. I keep watch on both Percy and the dipping in the grass. I try and place where I remember something like that happening. Than a flashback happens, suddenly, and I smile. An evil smile.

I walk over to Percy, changing my smile from that of an evil looking one to a normal one, keeping a single eye on that dip in the grass. I reach Percy, standing about half way between the camp and the trenches.

"What do I owe this pleasure to, Percy? Or should I be asking Miss. Annabeth next to you?" I ask, looking at Percy first, than Annabeth.

Annabeth, appearing next to Percy, a Yankees hat in her hand. She reaches for her knife, but I grab her wrist joint, stopping her from reaching it.

"Let her go!" Percy screams, grabbing a pen, and uncapping it. Instead of a point, a sword grows, as I turn towards him, and angle my head, still smiling.

"If you say so." I let her wrist go, not before the hand I grabbed her with pushes her towards the ground.

"You bastard." She says, crawling away gently.

"That I am." I say, before turning to Percy. "Now, the letter." I demand, holding my hand out. He gives it, before kneeling next to Annabeth comforting her. I open it up, and pull out a sheet of paper written in ancient Greek.

' _Dear Alpha, God of the Wolves, of the Pack, and of the Bond between Brothers,_

 _I am Chiron, teacher of this camp, and the man you demanded send a delegate to speak with you in all matters. Upon hearing what Percy, though I may not like his idea to give it to you, has told me, I decided to speak with Dionysus, and he approved as well. Percy is your delegate, and please know, it wasn't my idea to send Annabeth._

 _On a happier note, I would like to invite you to play capture the flag this Friday. Due to your army being so many, I will only allow you to bring your elite men. Magic items will be allowed, but maiming or killing is banned. If you would like to take part, and noticed Annabeth before she snuck past you to find… Anything about who you are, as I said before, Percy's idea, with who will be in it, and what weapons they will have. Please respond as quickly as you would like, and don't kill any of the campers who try and speak with any of your men. They can be quite… idiotic sometimes._

 _Signed,_

 _Chiron, teacher of demigods.'_

"Annabeth, inform Chiron that the entire Primal Council, also known as me, Stock, Kan, Lionheart, Noble and Plainhell, will take part. All with swords and shields, but Plainhell with have a bow. And add Abe. He is a wolf." I say, not looking towards them. As Annabeth stands, I hold my hand, a small smile on my face. "And inform Chiron, he barely got all my titles I have been given." I end with, turning towards the fort, still smiling.

"And what would those be you bastard?" Percy asks, before I turn towards him.

"Alpha, God of the Wolves, of the Pack, of the Bond Between Brothers, appointed Baron of the Stars, Lord of Justice, President of Dusk, Guardian of the North, Protetor of Man, Master of War, Captain of Peace, Elder of the Two Suns, Emperor of Demons, King of Steel, Commander of the Future, and lastly, Chief of the Pack!" I scream, my outfit changing from title to title, the wolf helmet staying through them all. "I save planets and solar systems when needed. I was awarded them all."

Annabeth, in shock back ups, keeping an eye on me. She reaches the entrance to camp, and turns away, running towards I am guessing the center of camp. Percy looks at me before reaching for his pen.

"What are you going to do with that?" I ask, tilting my head at it.

"I know there is something about you that I know. And I swear, I will find it." He says, taking the cap off, pointing the sword at me.

"Last time I saw you, you weren't this stubborn. Tell me, have you married Annabeth yet?" I ask, a smile playing on my face.

"Why does that matter?" He asks, keeping the sword pointed at me.

"I like knowing my delegates." I reply calmly, making a signal for him to go on.

"Fine, we have been married for about 13 years, and have a kid. Bella Jackson." He says, ending it there.

"Kids are hard to deal with sometimes." I say, off the hip.

"You have a kid?" He asks.

"Adopted, and he is currently somewhere. Most likely training." I say, as I hear an arrow fly next to my leg. "Or on the wall, shooting his father. That works too." I say, turning towards the wall, seeing Noah on the wall, his bow in his hands, a smile on his face.

"That's your son?" He asks, staring at the armor, the silver bow in his hands making the armor stand out as demonic.

"Yep. Just promoted from Newblood. He is one of Stock's guard, an elite killing unit. And do you have anything to do here, or can I go do some important work?" I ask, smiling.

"What important work?" Percy asks, as I begin to run towards Noah.

"Killing my son!" I scream, a playful smile on my face as I get up the wall, and start to tackle Noah.

 **So, that is this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this. Mostly with the wolf summoning, Percy, and Emily. Which was most of the chapter. Hmm… I wonder. Well, I will see you all in two weeks. See you then.**


	8. A Nice, Friendly (Not) Game

**So… I am back. For an update, of course. See you at the bottom.**

I tackle Noah, landing on my knees. Him, on his back, a bow resting on the wall next to him. He and I both let out a laugh, as I get off him.

"You are an idiot." I say, laughing.

"I learned from the best." He says, standing up, laughing.

"Oh shut up and get to your watch." I say, handing him his bow back. "Otherwise, I will assign you to latrines!" I scream, heading towards the center of camp. I notice Abe walking towards me, and I look towards him and nod towards the table where, once more, Stock, Lionhert, Plainhell, Kan, and Noble stand around. I walk towards them, but Kan notices me.

"Don't even try it Alpha." She says, sternly. I look at her, a smile playing on my lips.

"Do what?" I ask, smiling at her as Abe laughs. "Well get your maps ready for the camp. We are doing some capture the flag there." I say, still smiling.

"Can I kill one?" Plainhell asks, raising his hand. I give him a stare, as he just lowers his hand.

"No maiming or killing. Magic is apparently allowed." I add as an afterthought, checking the letter.

"When is it?" Noble asks.

"Good question, it is tomorrow. So get ready, and sharpen your weapons. And get ready for the thing on Saturday." I say, thinking.

"Alpha, why the hell are you staring into space again?" Stock asks, hitting my helmet with a pencil from the table.

"Thinking." I reply, smiling.

"Noble, mark the date and time." Lionheart says, as all but I laugh, and I look towards Lionheart.

"That is right, I don't think. I mean, I made you a member of the Council." I say, laughing.

The day turned into night, cracking jokes and insults, as we planned and ate for the game. We don't like losing. Have you ever seen a wolf accept defeat other than when dead? I never have. And never will, as defeat to me, is fake.

I awaken to the sounds of an unspoken cadence. Zetas and Iotas commanding small units to march around, all without words. A single look can give a complex command, leaving the words to the battle cry.

I sit up, and put on my combat uniform. A slight variation of my other uniform, this one doesn't have the Alphas sticking out, to give less of a target. But still, anyone with half a brain knows I am the commander. Imprints of one word all over my body.

"Dead." I mutter, staring out of the helmet. With that printed all over my body, my eyes seem to stare out from nothing, the silver nothing more than a sliver through the helmet, it's eyes almost closed. As the appointed hour draws near for this 'game', I grab Justice and Injustice, putting a large linen cover over the dove and arrow, keeping that hidden.

"Alpha, you ready?" Noble asks, coming towards me. I look at her, nodding. I say nothing, for it I do, all that will exit my mouth is a tirade of curses. Battle brings out the worst of me. And I love it.

We form up, me and Abe leading a small wedge towards the camp. Stock and Noble form the second row, with Lionheart and Kan on the third row. In the middle is Plainhell, his bow ready. As we cross the border into camp, I realize how much I hate this place more.

Chiron comes bounding, or maybe riding, over to us.

"Lord Alpha, what a pleasure to have you here." He says, giving a small bow. I wave my hand, ignoring the bow. I nod towards Abe to explain the silence.

"Unless you want a tirade of curses to pour from this idiot's mouth, one of us will answer for him. His worst side loves this stuff." He says, his tongue rolling out. Chiron nods, looking at me in a sense of… I can just place it. Wonder, as he sees it. Just barely he could see them, the silver eyes, following him.

"Where do you want us to start?" Stock asks.

"Not like it matters. You are outnumbered." I hear one of Campers/Hunters say. I look towards the voice, and open my mouth just slightly.

"Listen here you bitch, I killed motherfucking demons the size of fucking planets, so if you don't want to be killed by fucking Justice here," With that part I raise my sword slightly, "I suggest you shut your bitch ass up." I say, pinpointing the person who opened their mouth. Their jaw drops, as Chiron turns to answer Noble.

"A small group of rocks we call Zeus's Fist. I can show-" He starts, before Noble holds his hand up to stop him.

"We have maps, if that is ok." Plainhell says, his voice without the normal sarcasm and joking manner. Instead, his deadpan voice gives away the one thing he is thinking. How much fun he is going to have.

Chiron just nods, as I walk over, grabbing the banner of our team, rolling it up. I dislike letting my symbol be seen. It is very… strange to say the least.

I carry it over my shoulder, as we make our way to this pile of rocks. I throw the banner to Plainhell, who is scurrying up the pile to place it in plain view. Unrolling the banner is a scene straight from demonic pictures. Wolves feasting on the bodies of doves, a symbol of Injustice. The blood pooling around the doves forms a mirror image of the scene as if a second one was needed.

Everyone nods, heading into position. Abe, Noble, and Stock take the front, Kan and Lionheart flank, Plainhell's job is to just annoy, and mine? Guarding.

10 minutes after I hear a horn, I see the first camper come out of the undergrowth. In front of me, is Emily, Percy, and Annabeth. A strange combo, but nonetheless, easy to beat.

I draw Justice, dropping into a stance. My shield following Percy, my eyes following Annabeth, my sword following Emily. Really impressive stuff. But pretty normal for the pack.

"Just fucking surrender. I don't want to hurt you bitches." I say, the curses not needed, but I can't help it.

With that, Percy charges, swiping at my shield, hitting it with a resounding clang. An arrow shoots from nowhere, and I hit it with my sword, and Annabeth tries to stab me, but gets a kick in the gut. I turn towards Percy, and begin doing strike after stab, after parries and more. Our blades make on sound, the clanging of metal as we duel. Before we get to involved, I smell where Annabeth and Emily are. While I feint with my sword, I strike with my shield, knocking Percy out. I quickly turn around to find Emily and Annabeth about to start climbing the rocks, for the banner. I quickly run over, my speed of light activating. I land on top of the rock pile, smiling down at the two.

"How the Hades?" Annabeth asks, as Emily tries to pull my foot down. Instead of that, I pull her up with just my leg, before throwing her to the ground, catching her before she lands, knocking her out like Percy. Annabeth, while I was busy with Emily, jumps onto my back, wrapping her arms around my neck trying to knock me out. I simply stand tall, than grab her shoulders, flipping her over me, putting her in a headlock.

"Go the fuck to sleep." I whisper, as she goes out, and I sit before the banner. 'What can be better than combat?' I ask as I wait for the horn once more, to signal that we won. Within me sitting down, the horn is heard, and I let out a simple battlecry.

"FOR THE PACK!" Could be heard that night six time, one for the council, and than howling from Abe. As I walk with the banner towards everyone else, I nod towards Plainhell. He nods, before heading to Chiron.

"Chiron, Alpha wants to tell you, Emily, Percy, and Annabeth are knocked out at Zeus's Fist. Should have sent the entire team." He adds, smiling. Back to his normal self. Abe looks proud of himself, a scar over his right shoulder.

I squat down next to him, a smile on my face. He looks up at me, knowing what the next words will be.

"Abe, wolf of the North post, your trial by fire, has not burned you. It made you as strong as could be. Beware, enemies of the pack. The wolf is here." I say, ending with a howl, loud enough for the other wolves to join, a symbol, that the fourth and final wolf of the Vanguard has arrived.

 **So, that is this chapter. Well, let's get some big updates out the way. Yes, I know I didn't describe the fight for the flag, but that was because of one reason and you will also find the reason for why the fight was so fast. Let's just say, I have a plan. A big plan. Well, you know the thing. See you all in two more weeks.**


	9. The Ball of the Battle

**Hi again. I am just going to be quick here. Any updates I have will be at the bottom. I don't own most of this!**

A silent cadence marches on, waking me up. Barely past midnight, a unit of guards march by the tent, on patrol. I sit up in bed heading toward the desk in the corner. Other than armor laying around it, it is pretty clean. Only a couple papers are on it, and most of them notices from the fort. All save for one pile. Most of the pile is in the bag on the floor, done. All that is left is signing two cards for the stupid ball I am forced to do. An invite only military ball, with about 150 guests, plus dates. Plus the delegates and a date of course. And that is who I have to do.

"Percy and Emily." I mutter, holding up the letters. Seeing nothing from my writing that will give it away, I sign it, before closing the bag and heading to my bed. "I hate this stuff." I mutter, sitting on the edge of the bed. Hours past as I think, until the sun is up and a knock is heard at my door.

"Alpha, the delegates want to speak with you." A voice I can't quite place calls.

"Tell them wait a couple minutes." I say, heading to my armor.

"They are demanding you come now." They say again.

"Tell them to either shove it, or wait." I say, putting on the armor.

"I will tell them that." The voice says, as I place them as masculine. I finish strapping on my left arm, and slide my helmet on as it knocks again.

"Alpha hurry your ass up!" I hear Percy scream, banging on the door. I pull the door open as he bangs it again, his hand flying through air.

"How did you get back here?" I demand, my eyes staring out demented.

"I knocked out a guard or two." He says, staring back into my eyes, not caring. I grab him by the collar, picking him up off the ground.

"Let's head back to Emily shall we?" I ask, teleporting over to Emily, behind her. Instead of being where I expected her to be, I find her five feet away from my door, keeping an eye over the hallway. "Boo."

She jumps, drawing a knife and turning towards me. Without a second thought, I drop Percy, shaking my head. She attempts to slash at my hand, but I catch the blade between my two fingers.

"What?" She asks, pulling the knife from my grasp.

"I should be asking you two that. What did you want to ask?" I demand, looking down at them.

"Who the hell are you?" Percy demands, as Emily looks at him confused.

"That isn't what you told me you wanted to ask him." She says, confused.

"I am going to find out, Alpha. I saw what was covering your walls. A photo of Artemis, knives in it." He says, taking a breath to continue before my hand shoots out, grabbing his throat.

"Don't say her name." I growl, pulling him closer, my anger clouding my mind, my hand around his throat constricting, as Percy starts to grasp for air.

"Eric!" Emily calls, in shock, stabbing my arm with her knife, right where the joint it. I howl from the pain, letting go. Percy falls onto his ass, crawling away.

"Eric?" He demands, looking at me for any sign of the old Eric, the one he knew.

"Eric is dead." I growl, ripping the knife out of my arm. I drop it on the floor, turning away. "But if you say anything, an arrow will enter your throat, killing you without mercy." I say deadpan, before entering my room, and grabbing the two letters for Percy and Emily.

I throw the ones that belong to them at their owners, turning away once more.

"What's this?" Emily asks.

"An invitation. To a formal ball, rules of Chaos." I say, turning away. "There is a stupid dress code, so read it!" I call, heading into my room, and throwing the sack out of the door, knowing someone will hand out those letters.

Later that night, I am dressed in more formal attire, changing my armor for a black suit style outfit, with my cloak and helmet still on, Justice and Injustice changed for a more formal blade at my hip, and a small knife. As I fix the suit, a knock is heard at the door.

"Come in!" I call, guessing who it will be. In the mirror, I see Stock, dressed similar to me, minus the helmet, and a shorter cloak.

"Are you ready?" He asks, looking at me.

"You know how much I hate this stuff." I reply, looking at him, fixing my sleeve.

"Yell at Chaos." Is his only reply, smirking.

"Who is your date?" I ask, knowing he, like me is married to the job.

"No one, same as you." Stock says, laughing before punching my arm.

"Pass the flask time?" I ask, walking to the door.

"You know it." He says, catching up to my stride. We walk towards the rest of the Council and their dates. Kan and Lionheart, of course match like the lovers they are. Noble, on the other hand, in a silver dress and her date, Plainheart, most likely forced to due the date is dressed in a style closer to Stock's black, look like two idiots. As me and Stock head to the front of the line as the elders, I turn back to them and say one line to them all.

"You all look like a bunch of idiots in a turkey costume, let's go." I say, pushing open the door so the shocked expressions on all but Stock stare at the rest people in the ball. The talking is silent as my and Stock stride towards the head table, letting the rest of the council enter in, heading towards the floor. Once I reach the head table I notice who is there already. Percy and Annabeth, sitting towards the right of the council, and Emily and a friend, I believe Thalia, sit towards the left. In the center of it all, a small throne for me to sit at, with a large flask on the floor next to it.

As I sit, the dancing and eating starts, me and Stock mostly drinking and eating, making sure we don't get too drunk. As the third hour comes closer, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see a courier, holding a letter. I see him shake as I grab it, before resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Where did this come from, as whatever in it, isn't your fault." I say, attempting to calm him. I do slightly, as he gulps and calms.

"Front trench, right flank. Lionheart's men, Alpha." He says, as I unroll the letter.

I quickly scan the letter, before I stand up, howling to get all the attention in the room to me.

"Everyone, return to your units and get into combat wear. A large scale attack on the front trenc right flank of Lionheart's men has started. DO NOT LEAVE CURRENT POSTS UNLESS DIRECTED, NOW GO!" I scream, running towards my room. I quickly change into my armor, and grab Justice and Injustice from the desk, and I pass Stock, his sword in hand.

"Are you ready for this?" He asks, knowing this will be the first time I fight here for years.

"Let's hope so." Is all I can say, heading towards the trenches, smelling fire.

 **So, that is this chapter. The first major battle is brewing, about to begin. And now, Percy, without meaning too, knows Eric's name. What can go wrong? See you all in two weeks, with a new chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. No update this week. I have been having a bad past two weeks, and couldn't write. In two weeks though, I will have a new chapter. I am sorry about this everyone.**


	11. The Start of the War

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the lack of an update last time. I couldn't do it via real life shit. And I am sorry about how short this will be, been working a lot. Sorry again.**

I reach the smell of the battle before I lay eyes on it. Fire and flesh burning, being thrown and used as weapons. Grabbing Injustice from its sheath, I point it at a unit of men waiting for orders.

"ADVANCE!" I scream, pointing towards the enemy. The commander of the unit takes a look at me, and unable to see what is beyond the smoke nods. He gives me a curt nod, before taking off, his men after him, swords and spears in hand. I run after them as Stock runs up behind me, his eyes in shock.

"Did you get the update?" He screams, catching up to me.

"What is it?" I demand, running towards the smoke.

"This is war!" He screams, as the smoke clears, and I see what he means. Monsters for miles upon miles, fires burning, and tents in a central camp. Large ogre like creatures in the far back, carrying what appears to be flaming cows.

"Get those damn giant things. I will get to hell." I say, pointing at the archers and than the ogres. I quickly slide my shield on, and begin to march towards the enemy, with Abe, Adalwolfa, Bozkurtlar, and Otsanda form a wedge on me, making us a huge pushing force to break the enemies. As we reach the front, a dire situation appears before us. Monsters about to breach over the trench walls, cyclopes, empursia commanding it all.

Without meaning to, I flashback towards the first time I commanded. As I shake my head in my flashback, I see everything. The dead, the fires, the broken bodies. As I return to present day, I see Abe stare up at me, and than back at the charging enemies. I cast one look at them, than utter a small prayer of thanks I don't follow the Ancient Laws.

"What are you fat fucks waiting for? An invitation? LET'S FUCKING KILL THEM!" I scream, running at the monsters, sword and shield at the ready.

 **Yes, I know, this is really short. These past two weeks I have been really busy, and I am so sorry once again. Next time, I swear, it will be at least ten times longer. Well maybe not that long. I have to eat you know. But see you all in two weeks.**


	12. The Battle of the Bulge Pt 1

**As I said before, I am really sorry about the lack of content in the past two updates. So here is a nice long chapter.**

I reach the first cyclops, quickly slicing through one leg before it strikes me on the side with a large club. It pushes me a few feet, but not before Abe jumps up, finishing off the cyclops. I give him a curt nod as he lets out a short howl, and I turn towards the rest of the pack. A huge shield wall, myself in front of it, as the enemy attempt to cut me and the vanguard off. I let out a small laugh, pointing at one empursia.

"Ever fought a god bitch?" I ask, tilting my head towards her, before flashing directly into her face. She takes a step back not able to do otherwise, as Adalwolfa strikes at one leg, and Otsanda the other. I quickly finish her off, as I see Bozkurtlar strike at a different empursia. Slowly, the attempted circle around me backs off, as the pack begins pushing by me, hacking and slashing the enemy past the trenches. For each fallen pack member, three monsters fell, weather by arrows from Plainhell's archers, or from the foot troops, the men reach five yards past the trenches, before halting.

"A god, leading mortals and demigods? Strange." A voice says, covering the entire battlefield in her voice. I sniff at the air as Lionheart, Kan, Stock, Noble, and Plainhell come to me, Lionheart bleeding from a cut on his shoulder, and Stock from a cut across his chest barely deep enough to bleed. "I thought you followed the Ancient Laws?" It asks as I howl, looking towards the moon.

"FUCKING BITCH NIGHT! I DEMAND YOU FIGHT ME YOU BITCH!" I scream, the scent coming back to me. When I led an army to attack Night before I remembered it.

Laughter. All anyone hears is laughter, as the monsters stand strong, the shield wall holding tight as medics run around forcing men to be bandaged up or leave the field of battle. Across the way, on the far right flank, barely visible is Camp Half-Blood's campers, and the Hunters, weapons out.

"Stock. Give me your men." I give the order, looking as Stock is getting bandaged up.

"Alpha, may I ask why?" He asks, staring into my silver eyes as I look towards the camp.

"I want to carve a path." I say, pointing my sword through the enemy's corner.

"You want to do that without me?" Stock asks, the blood soaking through the bandage.

"I am not stupid enough to defy a medic." I say smirking. The medic bandaging Stock looks up to me and gives a small smile.

"Perfect. Now will you order him to not try and hit me when I change the bandage?" He asks, as I nod at Stock.

"Listen to the doc." I say, smirking still. I turn towards Stock's men, standing behind the shield wall in between the wall and the archers. With the four wolves forming the wedge behind me, I run over to the troops.

"Alpha, your orders?" The commander asks, saluting me.

"Follow me, spears and swords ready. We make contact with the camp!" I scream, turning away from him, and starting on a jog for the men to start. I hear the noise of a company of men behind me, swords and spears ready to kill. As we reach the shield wall, a seamless movement happens where, just like a door, the ranks open up, shields presented towards the center in case any monster wishes to try and enter.

A few monsters attempt to enter, but are quickly cut down and killed. We reach the monsters line, and the company behind me form this mighty large wedge, fifteen people deep in the center. The demonic banner of the army held in the back of the wedge pushes the enemy back slightly. Than, as quick as they fall back, they strike. Metal on metal, screams from the monsters as we keep pushing through the ranks, getting about a quarter of the way to the camp before I halt.

I let out an ear piercing howl, as the monsters try and push towards me only to stop and turn around. A silver arrow lands at my feet as I smile, frighteningly so. I turn towards the men behind me, a smile still on my face.

"Men, the campers are trying to meet us halfway. Let's finish cutting off these monsters!" I scream, turning again, as we begin a push towards the monsters. We reach the center of the monsters, as I hear a single horn blast from Stock. I hear the shield wall moving around behind me, cutting off the enemy we have trapped as the campers meet up with us a few short minutes later. As Chiron gallops up to me I give a genuine smile.

"Send for your allies." Is all I say without cursing, as I turn back to my wedge. I see three missing men, high officers directing the shield wall. And then I notice where Noah stands, is that he has a large gash from his shoulder to the center of his chest. A medic is running around, attempting to bandage the men who are injured till one reaches Noah.

"NOAH TAKE THE BANDAGE!" I scream, as he shakes his head at the medic. We lock eyes, until he looks away, and relents. As the medic bandages up Noah, I see a familiar form run towards Chiron. Auburn hair just like mine, silver eyes that can pierce god or mortal, a silver shortbow on her back.

My mother gives me a look once more, searching for something it seems before I hear Chiron cough.

"I guess you two met?" He asks, nervously.

"Yes. She is a bitch." I say, turning and starting to walk away. Before I take two steps an arrow is shot at me from Artemis, and within that same second, Noah throws a knife at said arrow, hitting it into the dirt.

"Good throw son." Is all I say, smirking as I leave with Stock's men, back to the trenches.

 **So, how did I do? I know this was a kinda lame battle, but that is because the major battles start next time. I had to set the scene of course. Well, see you all in two weeks. And until then, have fun.**


	13. AN Sadly

**Due to some real life stuff, I haven't been able to finish the next chapter. So the next chapter will be delayed, I am sorry.**


	14. The Cavalry is Here (Somewhat)

**Sorry for the delay in the chapter, I didn't want this to go out half done just. But, until the end of this one, see you later.**

It has been a week since the first battle with the monsters, and every day Chiron informs me of the location of his allies. Today's update is a simple one sentence.

'Today they march in, get ready to meet a Legion.' I look towards the messenger who gave it to me, nodding.

"Tell Chiron, I am happy. And inform him that this legion will be well received." I say, as the messenger nods, practically running away from me. The story of me and my son's dealing with Artemis appears to have caused the campers to fear me. I give a small smirk under my mask, before turning towards the Primal Council.

"Who is coming to our aide?" Stock asks, as Noble nods.

"You mentioned a legion?" Lionheart asks, slightly smiling.

"Yes, and no idea." I state, purposefully swapping the answers to keep the council on their toes.

"Plainhell, hit him." Kan calmly says, sighing. He nods, throwing a pencil at me, hitting my helmet on the ear. I look at them both, shaking my head. I look towards Lionheart.

"Do you know anything about a legion?" I ask, as his smile stays there.

"If it is what I am thinking about, we will have 1,000 strong men and woman, who can build a small fort in under a day helping us." He says, smiling. For once, I let out a true smile.

"Perfect. We can use some help to crush the bulge." I say, nodding towards the 'bulge' of monsters we created. Every day a small party tries to break through, one on either side. Nothing comes from the raids save for some injuries, and rarely a kill.

Suddenly a howl breaks through the air. Than four more, a single howl I never heard before. I smile, looking towards Lionheart. The four I know had warned me of a marching army, and the stomping and shaking of the earth confirms it.

"Your legion is here Lionheart." I say, looking at him, before nodding my head backwards toward the tent entrance. "And Plainhell? Be useful for once, and get me the standard." As we all head towards the entrance, Plainhell rushes to grab a pole laying on the floor near the table. On it, as he pushes it with us, and tosses it to me, is my simplified coat of arms. A single wolf, hackles raised facing the right.

We march out the standard blowing in the wind as I march towards the incoming allies. The Council fans out behind me, as I see four figures walking towards us. A standard bearer, two leaders, a man and a woman, sword and shield on the woman, bow and arrow on the man, and lastly a wolf, a red wolf. The wolf though, is unlike anything I saw before. Seven feet tall, without hackles raised, and a presence I only felt when I was face to face with Chaos' other form. The banner that I see, a Roman eagle, and the motto of Rome on a purple banner, rippling in the wind.

We stop roughly twenty feet away, as I place the standard into the ground, rupturing the ground slightly so it rests. I nod towards the wolf, as it nods in return sizing me up as well.

"May I know who we are speaking to?" The man asks, his accent coming with a Canadian tone. He looks Chinese though, and is heavily built. The woman nods, and I can tell she is from a more Central American area, just from skin tone.

"The name and my titles are Alpha, God of the Wolves, of the Pack, of the Bond Between Brothers, appointed Baron of the Stars, Lord of Justice, President of Dusk, Guardian of the North, Protetor of Man, Master of War, Captain of Peace, Elder of the Two Suns, Emperor of Demons, King of Steel, Commander of the Future, and lastly, Chief of the Pack. But you can call me Alpha." I say, nodding towards the man and woman. "And who am I dealing with?"

"Preators Reyna and Frank Zhang." The woman, now known as Reyna says.

"Are you two, like married?" Plainhell questions, looking at the two. "I mean Mr. Zhang, your fit and all, but with Reyna? Man, what drugs do you have, and where can I get them?"

Sudden slap from Noble shuts him up, as I laugh. The giant wolf though growls, before walking towards me and towering over me.

"I am Lupa. Goddess of the Wolves, and trainer of the Roman legion. You claim to be God of the Wolves?" She demands, towering over me. Within an instant, I am a wolf, seven feet tall just as she is. Auburn fur, and silver eyes staring at her red and silver.

"I don't claim. I am." I say, staring into her eyes.

"You know, the eyes are the entryway into a man's soul." She says, as Renya takes a step forward.

"Lupa I think it migh-" She doesn't get to finish as Plainhell lands an arrow in between her legs, his joking manner gone.

"I suggest you let the gods settle this." His voice, gone from the joking light tone to a deep, demonic uttering. She nods, taking the step back, slightly scared.

"Good thing mine was lost when I became what I am now." I say, not looking away.

"Your story was imprinted on you though. I see weakness in you, at a time. I see submission. I see death in your brain, craving the sweet relief of it. And yet you stand here, a god. How?" She says, not in English, but in barks and howls, so only wolves understand.

"Simple. Chaos found me, and made me this. I always had a bond with the wolves." I reply in turn barks and howls, nodding. We each bow, showing submission to each other, and to neither at once, before rising. I return to my normal form, a smirk under my mask.

"What just happened?" Frank asks, grabbing his bow to aim at Plainhell in turn.

"Nothing much, just Lupa testing me. I think I failed." I say, smirk staying.

"Alpha, you will always fail a test." Stock says, throwing an arm around my shoulder, not to keep himself up, but to keep me company as he knows that whatever she say can't be good. I nod at his words, knowing his insults are meant to cheer me up.

"Now, to get back to this, when can you attack?" I ask, looking towards the man and woman opposite me.

 **Yes, I know cliffhanger. And yes, I know the AN last time said it would be this big thing, but I didn't feel like I could fully do what I had in mind yet. So, I needed to call in the allies. See you all in two weeks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Due to me working a lot of hours over the course of this week, I don't feel as if the next chapter is up but I will have a new chapter next week, that i can promise.**


	16. The Battle of the Bulge Pt 2

**No quick talking, just straight up, let's get into the Battle of the Bulge, Pt. 2.**

"Percy, Emily, Renya, Lupa." I say, nodding towards each in turn. Spread over the table, a highly detailed map of the terrain and the armies. I grab the pieces showing each of the cohorts, pushing them around the right side of the bulge. I look towards Renya, tilting my head slightly.

"I would suggest the other side, but let's hear your weird reasoning." She says, staring deep into my eyes. I give a demonic grin, looking down.

"It is simple really. Those monsters have different forms. At least some are good. Let's force a change, shall we?" I say, nodding towards a few of the creatures. Renya notices it, and nods.

"I see, but we have some artillery pieces. What is their job?" Renya asks again, pointing towards a line of ten catapults, and three siege crossbows.

"They are the wake up call. At 6 PM tonight, they open fire." She nods again, approving before sitting down. "Percy, the Greeks will attack from the left. As many phalanxes as you can form will be good. The pack will take the hardest battle site, the center."

"Where will the Hunters be?" Emily asks, looking around the map.

"Under Plainhell, helping us break the center." I state, looking at her.

"Under him? We won't serve under a male." She states, looking into my eyes, trying to stare me down.

"Plainhell could put an arrow in all your Hunter's bows faster than your best. I trained him." I state, my right hand clenching into a fist.

"Caitlynn won't like it." She says, absentmindedly.

"Good thing Plainhell is going to kill her if she starts anything. He doesn't like people fucking with his battle plans." I says, turning from the table.

"Alpha, where will you be? I see no command post for you here." Lupa says, studying the map.

"Don't you see the first wedge at the enemy?" I ask, not turning back, and I hear a sharp intake of breath.

"Alpha, you are risking life and limb with this, you know that right?" Lupa asks, as I turn to face her.

"I know. But it is the Pack's way." I say, running out of the tent, teleporting onto the edge of the fort wall. As the sun dips below the horizon, fire streams through the sky, exploding as they land in the middle of the bulge. I begin on a walk, heading towards my battle position, muttering something under my breath.

As I reach my position, exposing myself to the enemies, I grip Justice, with Injustice covering my left arm, still covered by a cloth sheet. After what seems like an eternity, the artillery stops, and I raise Injustice above my head, grinning.

"FUCKING CHARGE!" I scream.

"Porro Martius!" I hear at the same time, coming from the Romans.

"LET'S GET THEM!" From the Greeks is heard over the field.

"FIRE AT THE DAMN BULGE!" I hear Plainhell scream, ending the orders, and the arrows and spears begin to land. I begin to push into the monsters, stabbing and slicing any monster that comes near me. I look towards my right to see Noble and Stock, back to back, blocking and stabbing anything around them. Kan and Lionheart, on the other hand, are directing traffic of troops, sending them this way and that. Within five minutes of the battle starting, I come face to face with a nice strong monster to duel.

"HEY MINOTAUR BITCH!" I scream, pointing Injustice at it. He bellows out a moo, stomping his feet, as he grabs his double headed Omega axe. He charges at me, as I step out of the way at the last second, slicing through one of his axe heads.

A second swing cuts through the air, hitting me hard on the right arm. Blood jumps out for a second, staining the ground red. I give a smirk, as the wound heals like that, but I feel the pain. I jump onto the Minotaur, slitting its throat as the axe cuts me on the spinal cord slightly, healing faster this time, as the adrenaline kicks in. I begin to jump around, removing heads and limbs from monsters without care. With each cut the adrenaline rush gets harder, as I let out a howl as the Romans and Greeks get to their objectives, cutting the already divided bulge into little pieces for easy destruction, which they start doing. The Pack on the other hand, is now sent around to the Romans and Greeks for helping clean up the monsters. I begin to run towards the Romans before I notice something is amiss. I hear a single horn blast, and run towards where I saw Noble, Stock, Kan and Lionheart.

As I reach Noble, I see her armor covered in blood, and Stock on the ground. His helmet off, his chestplate thrown five feet away. I kneel next to my best friend and second in command, I notice a cut along his ribcage, enough to cut his heart. As I reach to place my hand to heal him, he weakly raises a hand and stops me.

"It is time Alpha." He says, his voice barely a whisper.

"Stock, no." I say, tears forming up behind my mask. "How will I lead the Pack without you?"

"You have the Primal." He says, his voice getting weaker.

"They aren't as good as you." I say, tears about to fall from my eyes.

He doesn't say a word again, but grabs his helmet, the helmet of a Beta, and my second, before weakly handing it to Noble. And with that, having picked his successor, Beta Stock Hunter, Warrior of the Pack, dies.

"Noble. Get ready for your new job. Kan, Lionheart, help me carry his body to the fort. Get Plainhell." I say, barely keeping the tears in. The battle wages on, but I reach one last time, and close his eyes, and place his sword in his hands. "Threaten Charon for me." I mutter, as I grab his head and with Kan on his legs, Lionheart on his chest and Noble guiding us, we begin to walk towards the fort, a grim silence fallen over us. As I look over the battle, the Bulge is gone, and soon, the Pack will return to the fort.

Five short minutes later, we are covering up his body with a cloth and on the cloth, Stock's personal coat of arms. His helmet, covered with the letter Beta and a simple blue background. As Plainhell comes in first, he runs, seeing the body, to kneel and pay respects to his single mentor, the man who knew him best it seemed. I look over the Pack, as they all bow, seeing the coat of arms. The Greeks and Romans, stand tall, unsure of what this means.

I take a single step forward, and prepare to say a speech I had to write years ago.

"My brothers and sisters, today, the Pack has lost its best warrior. Its best planner. Its glue. We lost Beta Stock Hunter, Warrior of the Pack, Commander of the Hellish Warriors Pack, and my second in Command. Tonight we drink in the memory of his power. Tonight we drink to thank Chaos he lived! TONIGHT WE DRINK FOR MY FRIEND!" I scream, adding that last part as the entire Pack rises, looking over the Primal council, all of whom are in the shadows now that Plainhell has joined them. Plainhell steps forward, his own helmet on his head. Kan steps forward, once more her own helmet. Lionheart steps forward, and a gasp is from the crowd, his own helmet as well.

"By the right of the Pack, will Beta Noble Bell shall take over the role of second in Command to the Pack. Her role was chosen by Beta Stock Hunter." I say, as Noble takes a single step forward, Stock's helmet on her head, her's resting on her hands. I mutter something once more under my breath, as a member of Stock's unit steps forward, holding a torch. As he stops, placing the torch on the cloth, the smoke changes from black to a blue, as his body begins to burn, his battle scars going away. Horns blow loudly, blowing one time for every year of his service. All wolves in the area begin to howl, Abe coming the closet, bowing as he does. As the crowd disperses, only four non-Primal members stay.

Renya, Percy, Emily and Noah come to me, as I sit on the ground, waiting for his body to burn.

Noah comes and sits next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"It'll be ok dad." He says, holding me close.

Emily, Percy and Renya, sit down in front of me, sitting there awkwardly. As his body fully burns away, I shoot up, heading to the Primal Council, with Noah stopping the other three from following. I hear him say "Primal Council business." As I reach the Council, they are looking over some files about potential Betas to replace Stock. Three files sit left, and I give a quick glance over the final three.

"Emma Powell, Stock's old Second. Bryann Sharp, his third in command, and the man who burned him. And Nathan Warrior, his best warrior. What are your votes." I ask, looking at Kan, Lionheart, Noble and Plainhell.

"I say Emma." Plainhell says.

"As do I." Kan agrees, with Lionheart nodding.

"I have to agree." Noble says. I nod, grabbing my communicator.

"Will Delta Emma Powell report to the Primal Council, along with Epsilon Bryann Sharp and Nathan Warrior?" I say, not letting my voice give anything away. As they run to us, I notice Emma standing back, letting the others get there first.

I nod at Emma, calling her forward. Noble, understanding what comes next, grabs her old helmet, before presenting it to Emma.

"Emma Powell, as Alpha of the Pack, I appoint you as Beta, and Commander of the Hellish Warrior Pack. You are now the Junior Beta." I say, nodding my head at the other two. "You two were in consideration, but the Primal Council has spoken." I say, as they each nod, and return to their unit, clearly disappointed.

"I will not let you down, Alpha." Emma says, after thanking the other members of the Council.

"I trust you won't. Now go make Bryann your second. I trust you know why." I say, as she quickly runs off, her new helmet shoved on her head, her old one in her hands.

Nearing midnight, the entire Pack returns to rest, but I stay outside, tears passing from my eyes as the last of the Pack is resting. Without thinking, I remove my helmet, looking up at the moon.

"CHAOS WHY NOT ME?" I scream, falling to my knees as I hear a small flash behind me.

"Eric, is that really you?" A voice I dread hearing says, and as I turn, I see her auburn hair, her silver clothes, her silver eyes slightly tear up at the sight of her son.

 **So, that is the end of the Battle of the Bulge. I hope you liked how it turned out. I really hope no one crucifies me in the reviews for that death. It works perfectly, let me assure you that.**


	17. Stupid AN for my Fault

**Due to me working a lot of hours over the course of this week, I don't feel as if the next chapter is up but I will have a new chapter next week, that i can promise.**


	18. The Day I Never Saw Coming

**So, the big reveal. Wonder how the Hunters and Artemis will react? Time for fun!**

"Leave. Now." I state, my tears replaced slowly with anger, my mind working on a way to kill this bitch. She takes a step towards me, her arms reaching out for a _hug_ , of all things.

"Is that what you say to your mother?" She takes a second step, inching her way closer to me, her arms still out. I take a step back, one hand grasping for any blade I can find.

"I have no mother!" I state, grabbing an arrow with my left hand, and throwing it at her. She catches it, a moment of shock over her face as she does. I quickly grab Injustice, holding her with two hands, in a very bad stance. She throws the arrow down, reaching for the blade in between us. "No movement." I say, pointing it at her throat.

She attempts to push the blade away, but I hold it as strong as I can. My tear streaked face against her full force, my strength from grief, hers from relief. A foot patrol appear behind her, as I look towards the soldier.

"Omega, get the Primal Council. Summon them! And get Abe." The Omega, without bothering to ask a question runs to the large command tent, and within a second, in states of disarray and sleepy eyes, out comes the Primal Council, with only Noble and Emma still in full armor. Emma's armor, half covered in Deltas and Betas. Noble points her blade towards Artemis, Plainhell holds his bow barely strung, a quiver on his right hip. Emma raises two gloved fists, aiming for a fist fight, as both Lionheart and Kan have a small sword each, each pointing it at Artemis.

"Artemis, I suggest you leave before Abe comes. He is quite fond of necks." I state, looking towards the running wolf behind her, his hackles raised and growling. Artemis, her eyes showing defeat, vanishes as she looks over the weapons. The flash, enough to blind a mortal, blinds all but me, as the Council rubs their eyes. Abe runs over, his hackles slowly falling back onto his back.

"She came here? She is a brave bitch." Abe growls, smelling right where She stood.

"Who was she?" Emma asks, lowering her fists.

"My 'mother' who abused me. I need to sleep." I say, stalking over, my helmet on the ground looking towards the sky. I slam my door shut, the hinges trembling from the force. A knock on the door goes unanswered, the knocking continuing for a little bit. As it stops, I begin to remove my armor, putting Injustice and Justice on a nightstand near me.

As I fall asleep, my dreams are plagued by visions. Stock's death over and over on repeat, each time a different thing killing him. Artemis, giants, and more. The last one before I wake up is the worst. I killed him in that. His blood landed on my armor. I killed my best friend.

I wake up after I stab Injustice into Stock's chest in my dream, and begin to put on my armor, my helmet not on seeing as I left it outside. After I strap on my chestpiece, I place Injustice and it's seathe on my left hip, Justice slung over my back. I open up my door, before kicking something in the doorway. As I look down, I give a small smile, before tucking the helmet under my arm. I walk towards the tent entrance, the small smile still there. As I reach the tent exit, the entire pack is formed up, waiting for me.

"Alpha, we felt it was needed for the Pack is ready for whatever she does." Noble states, her hair covered by the mask of the Beta.

"Smart. I like that judgement, and can see why Stock picked you." I state, walking towards the front of the Pack.

"Men, women, brothers, sisters, sons, daughters. Last night, we lost our Beta. And that same night a demon found us. Artemis, who is an abuser, knows I am here. So with that, I am tasking you with the duties of guarding the fort as best as can be. Do not EVER allow her Hunters into the fort. She is to be kill on sight. AM I UNDERSTOOD?" I scream, as weapons are pointed towards the skies, the men running to their positions. I give a small nod, as a silver arrow lands at my feet.

"Hm. Last time one landed like this, I got a suckerpunch. Shouldn't happen this time. Right Plainhell?" I ask that last question as I bend down, picking up the arrow.

"Alpha, would I do that?" He asks, a small smile playing on his face as well. I shake my head, laughing. A smack of metal on metal is heard as Noble slaps Plainhell.

"Is this what it is like to be a Beta?" Emma asks, as the entire Council nods, and she sighs. "This will be fun."

"Oh I agree." I state, as I cut long auburn hair with Injustice.

"Why do that?" Kan asks, as the hair falls onto the ground around me.

"Just harder to fight with long hair without a helmet." I state, as I begin to leave the fort.

"Where are you going?" Noble asks, following.

"To talk with some old friends." I state, flexing Injustice as I crush the silver arrow in my left hand, the fletching and arrowhead landing in the ground.

 **So, that is this chapter. I know it may not cover all that is wanted or expected, but trust me. It is better this way. See you all in two weeks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Due to some real life stuff, I haven't been able to finish the next chapter. So the next chapter will be delayed, I am sorry.**


	20. I hope They are ready

**It's time for the Hunters to meet their old slave. Let's get right into it.**

As the arrowhead embeds itself in the ground behind me, as the fletching of the arrow begins to roll down the hill. I finish the climb of the hill, before coming up to that tree. Thalia's. I give a slight smirk, before grabbing Salvation from thin air, and testing the string. I see the camp and Hunters are eating, and I quickly spot my target. Within a flash, an arrow is on the way, dipping and sticking Thalia's food to her plate. I sling Salvation over my left shoulder and having it end on my right hip, crossing my entire back. In that time, after shrieking of course, they have managed to locate where the arrow came from, and see me from the sun's glare on my armor.

"Is that Alpha?" I hear one or more voices ask, as I sling Justice off my back, under Salvation, and pull off the cloth cover, revealing to the camp that I am the enemy of peace, slayer of the doves. The enemy of the Hunters, winner of wars. Son of Artemis. Ex-slave to Artemis. The list goes on. But I digress. Abe bounds up behind me, his fur directly under my fingers as I mindlessly pet his neck.

Less than a minute later, I feel my face change form, for all who look on me (when I choice to let it) show their brother. Weather by blood or friendship, male or female, my face takes on that face. I notice one person sees my true face, a satyr who stands taller than the rest. I point at him without saying a word, and signal for him to come closer. Each of the campers who are looking at me are muttering, but I am not listening to them, caring for the one who can see past everything only.

"What is your name?" I ask the satyr as he is in front of me.

"Grover Underwood, Eric." He says, whispering the last part. In a flash, my curved karambit knife is under his chin, the point aimed in.

"What did you say, Grover?" I ask, right next to his ear. He pushes the blade away, an audible gulp is heard.

"I protect the wild. Want to go Eric?" He asks softly, as a hand separates the two of us, pushing us about a foot apart each. Chiron, in his full centaur form has his hands push me back a foot from each other. I sheathe my knife, the blade vanishing.

"And who might you be, dressed in what appears to be Alpha's armor?" Chiron asks, looking up and down at the armor, noticing the alpha letters everywhere on it.

"Simple. Alpha." I state, forcing my face to overpower all others right now that they see. Silver eyes, making contact with all of the campers in a second. A smirk on my face as I look towards the Hunters, all of them reaching for a weapon to try and capture or kill me with, I think.

"Eric? You mean, the Hunter's old slave?" I hear whispered all around the assembled group of campers. Thalia though, has her shield out, and is already to fight me. For some stupid reason.

"Hello Thalia. Not used to seeing me in armor, is it?" I ask, before drawing Justice myself, twirling the blade with ease, my left arm grabbing a dirk, aiming it at her. A smirk appears on my face again, as she draws a simple sword.

"God's can't fight without a demigod challenging them." She states, thinking she has the surprise advantage.

"When have I ever followed quote on quote Ancient Laws?" I ask no one, striking first. Blinding speed, throwing her back five feet, just from striking her shield, dead on the Medusa head. Her feet push the grass and dirt into long lines of overturned dirt and knocked over Hunters.

She stands up, before rushing towards me, a lighting bolt striking her sword as I catch it between my dirk and sword. I kiss the air in front of her, as she slams the shield into my stomach. My plate armor covered stomach. MY GODLY PLATE ARMOR COVERED STOMACH. _**MY STOMACH COVERED WITH PLATE ARMOR MADE BY CHAOS TO DEFEND A GOD FROM NEARLY EVERYTHING!**_ I look down at the shield, before changing my head to that of a wolf, biting at her with an auburn snout. She jumps back, as I let out a laugh. Not an evil laugh, just a laugh of joy, as I kick her shield with my right foot, putting Justice towards her throat as I follow through and put her back on the ground, and my foot on her shield.

"Yield," I start, before leaning in close, smirking, "Mistress?" I finish, changing my voice to a demonic tone for the last word, before a hailstorm of arrows is shot at me. I let them all hit, them landing in a small circle on the top of my head. "Good shooting Hunters. Now I think I will let my dirk go down slightly." I state, pushing the dirk closer and closer to Thalia's throat, until it reaches the skin, and I yank it away.

"Campers, leave!" Chiron calls, before I look at him, the arrows still there.

"Not the delegates, nor Thalia." I state, before looking at one person. "And you." I state, locking eyes with one single person, as all eyes follow my gaze until they reach one Hunter.

"She stays as well." I command, smirking at Catelynn while she has the look of fear on her face, this time of me.

 **I do believe that covers how the Hunters would act. But I just want to say, the next chapter, may have a lot of violence. Like a lot more. So, be warned. Until 2 weeks from now, see you!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Due to me working a lot of hours over the course of this week, I don't feel as if the next chapter is up but I will have a new chapter in two weeks, that i can promise.**


	22. Fear is Fun, but Wisdom is Better

**Sorry about the delays. Let's just get into this.**

"She will leave like all the rest." Chiron demands, before I step out of my armor. Totally. The suit of armor now just floats there, still acting like I am in it. A simple white shirt and shorts cover me, with my arms bare. And once again, I show what they truly look like. Intricate patterns covering my arms, done in the blackest ink possible. It follows scars from battle after battle.

"She stays." I state, twirling the dirk and aiming it at her. She attempts to take a step back before a friend of mine is behind her. A black shape, furry, yet still looks scaly only slightly. Four arms, and two legs. Yet, eyes below it's mouth, at least from what they see. It rests two of its arms on one of her shoulder, opening and closing his mouth. "I think my friend over there has other thoughts." I state as it nods.

"Wh-what is that?" Percy asks, drawing his sword.

"Simple. I like science. I took a Komodo dragon and added some bear in there. And some… Other things." I state, as it opens his mouth. Yet a human voice comes out.

"I have a name, you know? Ushro, the Dragon of the Pack." He states, drawing one of his 'short swords'. Roughly the length of a longsword. His long furry tail swings back and forth, as he smiles at me.

"Ushro is a friend more or less. He hails from the planet Eter, and like a Komodo Dragon here. Yet, he is stronger, smarter, and deadlier. So, I brought him along to this trip. I thought he might enjoy fighting in the Pack after, what? 25 years of leave?" I ask, as he nods before continuing. "To put it bluntly, he likes torturing. And Catelynn here, deserves it. She tried to kill me. Now she will beg for Ushro to kill her. Unless!" I state, stopping, holding a single finger up.

"Unless what you sick bastard?" Reyna demands, taking a step away from Ushro.

"She states how sorry she is. I know her story. Yet she doesn't see me beating random people of the wrong gender. I only kill the abusers." I state, looking her dead in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for abusing you." She mumbles, and I lean in closer, pretending not to hear.

"What was that? I'm deaf as a Komodo." I state, as Ushro gives me a deadly glare.

"I'm sorry for abusing you." She states, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Scream it to the world." I demand, as Ushro clenches his hand on the sword. I smile as she braces, and than I hear it.

"I'M SORRY FOR ABUSING YOU!" She screams, loud enough for the camp to hear.

"Good. Now, Ushro, let her go. And get to your post you pacifist medic." I state, as he sighs a large sigh of relief and sheathes the sword.

"You owe me Alpha." He states, walking away as you see his eyes open for the first time. Large white eyes with a little black dot, hidden, while stretching his arms.

"You-you said he was a torturer…" Thalia starts, as the armor appears once more on my body.

"Oh, him? His race is a pacifist one. Other than to food. Dragon of the Pack was a good touch." I state, hitting his back as he walks by.

"And everything else you said about him?" Percy asks, not lowering the sword.

"As true as my sigil was painted in this camp, and I kill peace like I eat food." I state, a smirk on my face.

"He is deadly though?" Reyna asks, keeping an eye on the 8 and a half foot giant lumber away, before losing him to the mass of soldiers.

"Oh, without a doubt. I have seen him kill elephants for dinner with a single swipe of those swords. And those are the short swords." I state, still smirking. I turn and begin my descent towards my men before a loud bang is heard across the sky. My wolf helmet appears on my head, as Abe turns towards it.

"The entire Council came. Zeus looks mad." He states, before I turn and look towards the king of the gods. A suit, and a bolt of lightening in his hands.

"Ah, Zeus. Anyone ever tell you that you look like an energy mascot. I can see it now. 'Zeus's energy. So good, the Gods must be doing it!'" I state, as I walk towards him. As his face grows red, a bolt is shot at me, not before I catch it mid air, and place it in my helmet's mouth like a toothpick. "Thanks! I needed a toothpick." I say, as I walk towards the gods, all of them stunned. Save for Apollo, who is holding in a smirk.

"Who are you really?" Athena demands, not even her wisdom covering me.

"Ask my dear old mother." I state, looking at Artemis with a look of daggers. Each of the gods look at her, with only Apollo nodding ever so slightly at me before looking.

"Artemis, explain." Poseidon demands, and we all teleport into a single memory. Artemis's.

A forest, with the sounds of prey all over. A man, his hair all over the place, even under his camo hat, with a bow in his hands, a quiver on his back. My dad. He hears a noise towards his left, his bow drawn, the arrow on it pulled back.

"Who is there? This is private property!" My dad demands, flexing his bow.

"All the woods are mine." The voice states, as she walks up to my father, a bow aimed at him as well. Silver, like her eyes.

"Not here. These woods belong to my family." He states as the memory ends, and we are in the throne room, everyone seated as I am standing.

"What, no throne for me?" I ask, jokingly as Zeus stares down at me.

"You will never have a throne in this room." He states, and before he finishes, I turn and shoot a finger gun at the ground in front of me as a throne grows. Hands holding hands with a wolf pet covering the back, as it grows, till it is the same size as the other. I grow as well, sitting down.

"Let's chat, shall we?" I ask, a smile on my face as the room freezes.

 **So, I do believe that is a good place to end this chapter. Until two weeks from now. Also if anyone is wondering the inspiration behind Ushro, I got bored in my graphics class.**


	23. Sorry Everyone

**Sorry everyone, within these past two weeks I had to deal with a lot. Next week, the full chapter will be out. I am sorry.**


	24. You Never Told Me That!

**Nothing here to say so let's go.**

"You dare build-" Zeus starts before I simply raise a hand, and he stops, his face growing red.

"I build, I kill, I pillage. I am a warrior and a builder. Unlike Rome, I command whole planets." I state, leaning back in my throne, as a set of hands falls off, before being replaced. I would tilt my head slightly as the hands fall to the ground, shattering. "I thought that bond would last." I would mutter, as the pieces vanish into the air.

"What are you…" Athena asks, as she watches me with interest like a scientist watching a new creature.

"A god."

"Then why violate the Ancient Laws?" She asks still watching me with that intense interest.

"They don't apply to me." I reply, as within a flash of light I have taken the Master Bolt right from Zeus's hand. I begin twirling it, with an evil grin on my face. "Think fast!" I scream, throwing it at Zeus's shocked face. He manages to catch it, as he stares me dead in the eyes.

"Get out." Is all he can mutter, as I flash away, returning to my camp. As I appear in the middle of a training group, under command of a Zeta, as I look at the three men in the circle.

"Get back to training." I say, walking towards the command tent, nodding as I pass men and women alike. As I enter the command tent, I am teleported to Chaos's room, Chaos in his male form sitting behind his desk.

"Eric, you really did what I think you did?" He asks, shaking his head.

"What?" I ask, generally confused.

"You showed off you don't follow the Ancient Laws." He states, jabbing his finger onto a file on his desk, labeled _Ancient Laws_. "And you know they will want to ignore them as well."

I shrug, picking up the file. "Than let them."

"Let them ignore the laws that have governed them for centuries?" He asks, standing up.

"You didn't make me follow them. Why should they?"

"Because they are different than you Eric. They have been gods since they were born. You? You were a mortal. A demigod, a son of a maiden. A paradox. There is even a prophecy about you!" He says, before stopping himself.

"A prophecy? That you didn't tell me about? What does it say?" I ask, my voice 'calm'.

" _The son of none,_

 _The bastard of one,_

 _Will rise to new heights,_

 _Or fall to new lows_

 _Thought beaten, dead lost,_

 _He will return stronger, alive, found"_

I storm out of the office, once more appearing in my room, this time it is different. I see two people, but barely see them. The ghost of my father and grandfather. As I walk towards them, they grab at me, pulling me somewhere… else.

 **Yes, a cliffhanger. And no I am not sorry for the cliffhanger. But I am sorry for the shortness. I decided to make to it short this past week after some stuff happened.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I am going to be putting this story on pause for a couple weeks. I am so sorry to every one who has been reading, but my real world and such are getting a little bit bad, so I need to worry there. Sorry again.**


End file.
